JSRF: Renegades of Funk
by Monsoono
Summary: After the fall of Rokakku,the Rudies still have many challenges left to face. Pairings a plenty if ya squint real hard


DISCLAIMER:I do not own Jet Set Radio Future or the characters therein.

JSRF:RENEGADES OF FUNK

Tokyo,Japan 20XX

"YoyoyoyoyoyoYoYoYoYOYOYO**YO! **Avast Ye Rudies,This is THE Number One Rated Pirated Broadcast of the Seven Seas,baby! JET SET RADIO FUTUUUURE!!"

And this is your Captain DJ Professor K speaking.." His head tilting to the carnage displayed on one of his monitor screens." For months now,ever since Rokakku tried to take over the city with that funky tower of his ,Tokyo has been under attack by those dastardly mercenaries, the Golden Rhinos!"

"Apparently our 'beloved' mayor forgot to pay them for their services before his alleged disappearance,Now the Rhinos are hell bent on burning this city to the ground until he coughs up the funds!"

"And if things weren't crazy enough,you'd never believe who was back in action to counter this menace,Captain Hayashi and the Rokakku police!"

"Anybody else reminded of those old Keystone Cop movies..?"

"But Now is not the time to be cutting jests,on to some SERIOUS Business!'

"Kibuyaka Hill is under heavy attack by those Rampaging Rhinos!'

"Casualties are rising and this is getting very bad ,very fast! and if something isn't done soon the whole neighborhood will be destroyed!"

((zzzzzzzcracklezzzzzzzzzzz))

To say Rhyth was not having a good day was quite the understatement.

She had come to Kibuyaka hill for some cheap chinese food,never expecting to be in the middle of a warzone, now hiding behind some garbage cans with the takeout food in her backpack. The Chinese Buffet place in smoking ruins thanks to the latest air raid. Rhyth sniffed as she pouted slightly. _I"m gonna miss that place.._

She heard the sound of Jets flying overhead, knowing she had to find a better place to hide and fast.

_Sure a lot of the food was soggy and cold_.Rhyth quickly jumped up and skated into an alleyway. _And I knew I saw something move in that sushi display..._

_But BOY,did they have some good Sweet'n'sour Chicken!_

She skated faster down the alleyway until she suddenly stopped to see two small children cowering beside a capsized dumpster,Rhyth then heard the deep raspy voices of two Rhinos as they walked closer to the entrance of the alley.

"Shhh,' Rhyth sat beside the children,pulling out a small first -aid spraycan on it as she whispered to them."Are you guys okay?"

The older girl about nine, nodded hesitantly but the younger boy no older then four looked up to her pouting slightly,holding up a scrape on his arm,Rhyth smiled sadly as she took his hand and aimed the spraycan when-"THERE YOU ARE,DIE!"

A Golden Rhino had discovered them as he cocked his submachine-gun. Without even thinking,Rhyth suddenly grabbed the two children and rocketed into the alley down the direction she had came from. Bullets whizzed and zinged past her as the Rhino gave chase,firing away.

A ricochet bounced off the wall and hit the back wheel of her skate,sending her into a skid, careening into a roll before stopping. Rhyth and the kids were bruised and battered quite a bit as she saw the Rhino looking around for them and she quickly pulled the kids back to her and hid from sight behind a decimated brick pulled them close to her,whispering soothingly to them."I'm sorry guys.."

The Rhino looked the burnt up wall of the destroyed chinese restaurant with a cruel smirk..almost hearing the muffled whimpers from behind it as he stepped out of the alley.

_**PLUP!**_

A gob of white sludge dribbled on the bill of the Rhino's black fedora.

Confused, he pulled off the hat and gritted his teeth as he looked up,The Rhino was almost as shocked as he was angry to see several pigeons looking down on him from a seemed to be staring intently at him.

The Rhino saw some movement on the building above him as just as he aimed his weapon. A metal bucket fell on his head filled to the brim with seed,spilling everywhere even in the assassin's clothes as the pigeons suddenly fluttered into a frenzy around Rhino shrieked in agony as the birds assaulted him mercilessly.

Several of his comrade Rhinos came as soon as they heard his call,looking at the feeding frenzy their compatriot had fallen victim to,laughing at the sight of their fallen twitching fellow. their jocularity didn't last long as they saw even more pigeons swarm above them.

Rhyth dared to peek just around the wall, then saw all the birds start circling around the middle of the roof of the building across the street,then saw something or somebody emerge from the middle of their swarm;"what the.."

The birds started flying off in different directions..revealing whatever it was...

"**Yo!!**"

Yoyo looked down to the Rhinos with a menacing grin, his shirt was missing,his chest and face covered in what looked to be war paint. and he appeared to have a very large weapon strapped to his back.

"You would DARE to threaten the people of this fair city??" He said over-dramaticly then took an offensive stance as he whirled the weapon,what looked to be a large gatling gun made from plumbing parts,around toward the group of mercenaries and unleashed a furious hail of paintballs upon them.

Rhyth giggled happily as she watched them till she heard the little girl gasp and quickly spun around to see her group's acting commander Cube knelt in front of her.

"GAH! Geez don't do that!!"Rhyth picked up the little boy as the goth girl smiled to her.

"You look a little worse for wear ,Kitten." Cube smirked as she offered her hand to the little girl."Lets take these two to Jazz to get patched up-" Suddenly two black helicopters zoomed overhead to where Yoyo was.

The roof he was on suddenly exploded, sending rubble and bits of concrete everywhere.

"NO!" Rhyth stared as smoke cleared,Cube looked over the wall as well,her eyes widened as the building's roof set ablaze.

After a moment's silence ,the two saw Yoyo grinding along the powerlines trying desperately to keep his balance with the fifty gallon drum of paintballs strapped to his back.

"Take the stupid thing off,ya moron!" Cube yelled out then scowled just as she looked to see three Rhinos aiming their weapons at them."Crap.."

Cube's eyes narrowed only a moment as she smiled evenly."Looks like you boys are outnumbered.."

_**"BANZAI!!"**_ suddenly Garam and Boogie slammed into them from both sides,knocking them out cold.

--

Yoyo's shoulder was bleeding profusely as he grinded along the power lines,circling the buildings ,shredding and grinding from powerline to powerline doing his best to outmaneuver the two helicopters giving him grief as his lungs burned from inhaling the smoke of several burning buildings. One chopper came up from behind arming its weapons, ready to fire upon the youth,but Yoyo was the quicker draw as he aimed for the back rotor and fired mercilessly ,sending it into a spiral right into the river.

He tipped his specs back as the second chopper suddenly came up from under him! " Not GOOD!! "

The chopper pilot grinned maliciously as he barrel-rolled around the power line with ease narrowly missing Yoyo as he ducked and blade of the gunship sliced across the steel drum strapped to his back spilling a few paintballs.

Yoyo gritted his teeth as he then built up enough speed then unbuckled the main strap sending it flying as he suddenly skidded to a halt. The huge paintball gun flew right into the blades of the attack chopper.

"YAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" The screams of the pilot faded as the doomed black Apache crashed into a burning building below.

--

Almost half an hour later, Captain Hayashi looked around at the damage left behind in the melee and groaned.

_Guhuh...it never ENDS._

Fire trucks and ambulances had arrived on the seen soon after the area was secured.

It wasn't often that the Rokakku police's arrival anyplace or anytime was a welcome one but in spite of the situation,exceptions had to be made.

Case in point, Hayashi's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked to two of his rookie officers helping the rudies and a couple of orphans to a rescue station.

Cube was a step in front of Rhyth as she looked down to her two young charges. The older girl knew the rudies weren't on the top of Rokakku's priority list at the moment but she was never one to take chances.

"Well guys,"Rhyth stopped looking down at them a moment before kneeling down to their level."I really hate goodbyes ...But they'll get ya some place safe ..away from all those icky Rhinos.." She teared up a bit looking to the two policemen."...Right?" They both looked to eachother and nodded as Rhyth removed her light blue "Hello Kitty" backpack and handed it to the little girl before hugging them both and finally standing.

Cube watched the scene silently as her friend walked off heartbroken."Meh.."Then looking downward to the small boy looking up at her,She smirked slightly, removing one of her black spiked bands,kneeling down and placing it around his arm."You gonna be a tough guy for me?"Cube ruffled his hair a bit.,before finally letting the policemen carry the children to the medical center."..watch out for your sister."

"Man,that was off the hook!" Garam skidded to a halt as he saw Cube get to her feet. "...Where's Rhyth?"

"Taking a breather."Cube looked to the desolate watered down ruins that were once her friend's favorite place to eat and shook her head. "What about you,slick? wheres your girlfriend at?"

Garam cleared his throat, obviously caught off guard." Well i uhh..Boogie ,she said she wanted to look around for-

"Hey...! " Boogie skated up quickly to them,slightly winded and looking a little distressed. "I couldn't find him anywhere!"

--

Her dress was muddied and covered with soot.

Her knee was scraped.

The adrenaline in her system was slowly fading into a dull throbbing pain,especially in her ankle.

She honestly didn't care.

Rhyth sighed as she bowed her head,tears flowing freely down her flushed cheeks. She wiped her eyes as she sniffed pathetically." Its bad enough to be alone and on the streets..." She hiccuped "..but to be chased down by those gun wielding maniacs.." Having grown up on the streets of Tokyo herself ,she could've only imagined what it was like for those two children.

"Especially when all you have to rely on for protection is Hayashi," A familier pain-filled voice muttered from the corner."..and us ...yo."

Rhyth looked up quickly with a gasp to see Yoyo clutching his bunched up blood soaked shirt to his shoulder as he lay against the wall opposite of her and quickly rushed over to him.

" Yoyo! Oh my God W-what- " He shooshed her quietly as he sat up with a painful grunt before she wrapped her arms around his good arm to help him up. "We gotta get you to the hospital right now!"

"AH-ah no way Sweetcakes,I've already been captured once by Rokakku's goonsquad and that was more than enough." Yoyo was about to pry his arm from her grip when she pushed him back against the wall.

"Sweetcakes?'"She said with an arched brow."You're lucky I don't knock ya into next week for that stupid-OW!"

Rhyth squeaked as he caught her,then looked down at her scuffed leg and broken skate,Yoyo realized she wasn't unharmed from the skirmish either. Rhyth gritted her teeth as the full brunt of her sprained ankle hit .

She didn't even realize she was leaning into him until he whispered in her ear."Are you okay..?"

Rhyth's cheeks reddened a bit but she didn't move as she muttered."C'mon,lets go get the others."

--

The group had finally made it back to the Garage with their two injured members in tow.

"Go set 'Vulcan Pigeon' somewhere while i go get Jazz." Cube commanded as she walked up the stairs ,carrying a dozing Rhyth with her. She saw Corn's chair was empty at the moment so she set her down there gently.

Rhyth smiled slightly."Thanks Cube." The Goth Girl only smirked in reply,ruffling the younger girl's hair lightly.

Jazz walked up the stairs carrying a slightly smudged medkit."Alright,Lets have a look at ya.."

"Yoyo's the one who got shot though,shouldn't ya look at him first?" Rhyth asked worriedly and Jazz only shook her head.

"Bad news,I'm afraid he's going to live." Jazz smirked as she removed the younger girl's skate causing Rhyth to wince painfully " He got away with a couple of moderate grazes,he was lucky to say the least."

"But still.." Rhyth weakly protested.

"They already stopped bleeding by the time I looked at him,I left Boogie and Garam to tape him ,now hold still."Jazz sprayed some disinfectant on her scrapes as Cube headed back downstairs.

--

"IDIOT!"Soda loomed over the empty tub Yoyo was lying larger Rudie brandished a thick,slightly bent pipe threateningly."It took me two MONTHS to build that gun!"

"Yo,but ya gotta admit,the look on those Rhinos' faces was priceless ,I..oh."Yoyo's eyes widened as he saw his friend bend the steel pipe into an arc barely biting back a growl of rage .It was all Soda could do to keep from wringing the injured boy's neck.

"Look at it this way ..." Cube sauntered in with a smirk as she stepped toward her seething teammate,slipping her arms around his bicep."With that wonderful piece of machinery of yours,YoYo not only managed to fend off an entire Golden Rhino assault ,but he saved the youngest member of our little organization along with two cute little orphans..isn't that right,Yoyo?"

The injured Yoyo nodded solemnly,putting his hands together."Honest and for truly,Bro,It was never my intention to lose your paintball gun like that! It was the only way I could think of to stop that Apache!" a bout of laughter suddenly erupts from another Rudie lounging in far corner.

"So what he was fightin' Indians too?"Clutch snorted ,leaning against the wall as he watched them."Kick his ass!"

"_An AH-64A/D Attack Helicopte_r..Moron." Soda's eyes narrowed as he looked back down to Yoyo who bowed his head in sorrow. The large teen growled low and decided to go back to his workshop...but not before smacking his injured friend in the back of the head on the way out.

"AAOOOW!" Yoyo rubbed the back of his head as he suddenly felt a pair of feminine hands slip gently over his chest and pull him back down carefully .Cube knelt down behind him with a catty smile on her lips."He'll cool off ...hopefully."

Yoyo blinked as she suddenly looked to Clutch."This is a private conversation." Her glare sent a very clear message and he decided to go harass the cops some. As Clutch skated off ,Cube looked back to Yoyo.

"You were less of an idiot then usual today,I'm quite impressed..." Her hands slip upward and massage at the back of his neck. "As I'm sure Rhyth was as well."

Yoyo blinked,his cheeks reddening smile widened as her arm curled around his neck."Yo I mean I'd like to think she'd do the same f-for me."

Cube laughed smoothly. " Even if Rhyth could have carried that hulking contraption of Soda's an inch,I'm positive she wouldn't have let that stop her...She has a heart of pure gold,Yosho."

He blinked at the sound of his real name,but his eyes widened at the telltale click of a switchblade suddenly pop open. "We're closer than sisters,she and I .She is my love,my conscience, my innocence.." Cube's voice fell to a whisper as she waved a small curved and visciously serated blade infront of his eyes."What a terrible shame it would be..if a person like me..were to ever .._lose_ my innocence."

Yoyo gulped."Yo,I'd never even DREAM of layin' a harmful finger on Rhy-" Cube shooshed him soothingly as she caressed his cheek,her smile returned somewhat darker.

"I know you wouldn't.." She pecked his cheek before she got to her feet." I trust your feelings for her above all the other hormone mongering fools around here , you're the chivalrous type but not to the point of being annoying...which is a plus." Cube's smile faded as she closed her knife back up."But DO pay heed to my words...please?"

Yoyo only nodded dumbly as she sauntered her way to the stairs . His fear of both her and whatever force he was created from put well into him.

**To Be Continued**

--

Author's Note:It kills me that it took as long as it did to finally get this chapter all honesty I haven't thought about this story for over a year and a half,but I do hope to continue ,so if I could get some Feedback (constructive critism,suggestions ect..)) I'll do what I can.


End file.
